9 Months
by CMW2
Summary: On average,a woman is pregnant for roughly 274 days. Connie Rubirosa and Mike Cutter experience those 274 days with all the laughter, tears, and joy that come with them;Rated for language, drama and lovemaking;24th in my 2010 SSS Project;ON HIATUS BUT WILL BE COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Now that I'm about to finish a WIP, it's time to start a new one. Before the NBC Powers That Be decided to be complete and utter idiots and cancel the original L&O, we fans wondered just how they were going to incorporate Mrs. de la Garza's pregnancy or ****if they were going to at all.**

**I, being optimistic and an unrepentant Mike/Connie **_**nut**_**, figured that they'd finally let them hook up and the baby would be theirs. Alas, we'll never be able to see it on our TV screens but I'm going to take the idea and run with it. **

**IMPORTANT: Mike and Connie are in an established relationship in my world and there may be some spoilers throughout like with what happened with that jackass Woll and stuff. Everyone will be making an appearance in here, including family members and also, this fic is rated M for a reason. After all, the kid had to get in there somehow…*chuckles***

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

He noticed her getting progressively sicker as their day in court stretched on.

If one didn't know her well, it would be glossed over immediately but one couldn't say that Mike Cutter didn't know her well. Connie Rubirosa looked like she was going to seriously throw up. Her skin was chalky and clammy to the touch (he had surreptitiously checked while the defense attorney did his thing), her breathing was deeper, and her eyes had the **Look** that screamed "If you even sneeze, you're going to see my stomach fly out of my mouth". He recognized it from baseball and the night before (or after) a college exam.

She had already thrown up at home. Well her apartment. He stayed there so much that it was home in his head but they hadn't made living arrangements…_**anyway**_, he had found her in the bathroom at 5AM, kneeling listlessly at the toilet. She had brushed off his concern (and a thermometer) and she seemed to be fine after a glass of ginger ale and toast so he dismissed it as bad Thai food and stress from the case.

Until now.

The defense had requested a recess and almost as soon as the judge slammed the gavel down, she was off like a shot, her hand over her mouth. Mike bolted after her and found her in the ladies room, losing with little breakfast she had into a trashcan.

"Connie?"

She groaned and coughed, letting the last of it out before looking at him wearily, making him wince.

"I'm not going to insult you and ask if you're okay."

She laughed weakly and rinsed her mouth out at the sink.

"I appreciate that. Mike, I think I caught that stupid stomach bug that's been going around all month."

Actually, now that he thought about it, she had been off long before the stomach flu had made the rounds. In the back of his mind, another reason for why she was messed up came to mind but he didn't want to blurt it out. Connie had taught him the concept of tact and asking if a woman was pregnant (especially if she didn't look it) was just begging for a Manolo to the groin. Although, the idea of her pregnant with his baby was anything but bad to him…

"Do you need me to take you to the doc's?"

"No, I'll go on my own. I'll meet you back at the office afterwords."

He made a soft pity noise and hugged her gently. She rested her head on his shoulder briefly and kissed his cheek silently, breaking their rule of "no couple stuff at work". Although, they weren't hiding their relationship (Jack knew, along with a couple more people), they weren't screaming it from the rooftops, either. They already got enough hell from defense lawyers without adding it to the mix…

"How are you going to explain your presence in here?"

"My faithful assistant was puking her guts out and I wanted to make she was okay. That should be good enough. Now, scram. Text me when you're on your way."

As always, his eyes strayed to her behind as she retreated. Knowing what was under that little pencil skirt made the view even better…

_**/**_

"Congratulations, Ms. Rubirosa. You're pregnant."

Shock slammed into her like a Mack truck and she looked at her doctor with huge eyes.

"I…I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, ma'am. From the levels in your blood, I'd say you're about 2 months in." the kind woman confirmed, passing her the test results.

Yeah, she was pregnant. It was there in indelible pen and ink. As she thought about it, it made sense. She had gotten bronchitis and the antibiotics must've reacted with her birth control, weakening it. And she could even remember the night that the baby, _**her**_ baby, _**their**_ baby had been lovingly conceived. It had been her birthday and Mike had gone all out and cooked for her and had gotten her the necklace and earrings she had been eying for over a year and…the can of Reddi Whip. Best birthday ever…

A brilliant smile lit up her face as her hand went to her flat (for now) stomach. A baby! There was a baby in there! Connie had always wanted to be a mother but she never thought it would happen for her. What with her career and her age and her (allegedly) unrequited love for a certain Executive ADA…it just wasn't in the cards. It was amazing what a mere 6 months could bring: a strong relationship with the man she had wanted from Day 1 and now…

"Thank you, doctor."

_**/**_

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Jack McCoy knew the look on her face. Ellen had that same look when she told him about Rebecca: a cross between excitement, fear, and giddiness. Mike looked at her, back at him, and then grinned like an idiot, showing that he had already guessed it.

"How far along are you?" Jack asked bluntly, making Connie break into laughter.

"2 months."

A beat and then, Cutter said dreamily, "Your birthday…"

Connie blushed and nodded, letting the man scoop her up into a hug and a kiss that made her slump against him like a rag doll. Ah, yes, he remembered that all too well…

"Now, that's a damn good present, if you ask me. Congratulations, you two. Now, get out. I don't want to see that." Jack ordered with the fond gruffness these two always caused.

They were like his kids: his wayward, driven, compassionate, and downright reckless kids. And now they were having a baby.

God save the World.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the positive responses and I'm looking forward to continuing this. Baby fics are my bread and butter and it's always fun to tailor them to specific couples. This is more of a sweet than spicy chapter but the spice will return soon. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

No one expected her to know how to knit and crochet. After all, she was a career woman and a lawyer. Why do it when she could just buy it?

Connie crafted because there was something about creating and seeing her creations on other people that made her happy. Plus, it was a Rubirosa family tradition that the little one would come home in a handmade swaddle. She still had her bright pink one safe in a trunk at the back of her closet.

Peanut's would be purple and black, gender neutral and well paired colors. After all, she didn't want to make a bright pink one and end up with a boy or vice versa. She sat in bed, creating as Mike slumbered next to her, still recovering from their earlier activities.

True to the devastating kiss that he had given her at the office, Mike had been insatiably tender in his lovemaking, his hand never straying too far from her flat (for now) tummy.

He was in absolute awe that they had made a baby and was already looking for a bigger place for them. She had even seen him on his blackberry while she cooked them a light dinner, comparing and contrasting various baby proofing products and private school tuitions… and the price of a Mets onesie.

Although Connie herself had a cursory interest in sports, she could already tell that Mike would be teaching their baby how to pitch, bat, and steal home before potty training. Her quiet laugh at the images made his stormy blue eyes open slowly and she scooted over a bit as he sat up.

"Hi. What are you making?"

Mike knew about her hobby and encouraged it, especially after she had made him a sweater in fall colors. It was his favorite sweater and he managed to wear it at least once a week until it got warm. She had tried teaching him a few times but it ended up being an exercise in fun, bloody fingertipped futility. Still, the fact that he knew not to jostle the mattress or her hook gave her a bit of hope for the future…

"A swaddle for Peanut. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I've been awake for a while actually. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"I'm okay. Apparently, morning sickness only happens when the sun's out…or I'm in court. It would have been terrible if I hadn't made it to the bathroom." she replied sheepishly.

"I would've let you throw up all over me.", Mike assured her unthinkingly, making her kiss his cheek.

While he had learned tact, he still had his moments of bumbling brutal bluntness deemed "Mike-isms" by Connie. The majority of the time they were sweet but when he got nasty, she always withdrew from him. Since he hated that, it calmed him down faster and led to an apology within the day.

"I know, hon. I still didn't want to. I'll have to find something for the nausea."

Mike pulled on his boxers and got out of bed, blackberry already in hand, typing "anti-nausea remedies for pregnant women" into Google. She giggled as he doubled back and kissed her on the cheek before withdrawing to the living room, determined to save her from public and private puking.

Connie shook her head fondly and rested her hand on her tummy, right where their baby was...

"He's a driven goofball sometimes but he's your daddy. I think you'll like him." she murmured to their resting Peanut before getting back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Wow. 08/04/10…so I've left this story in the cold for 10 months. Ouch. I'm sorry. From busted computers to ulcers, the reasons for it all can take up chapters on their own. But, things have changed now. I've been paroled…uh…I've graduated from high school and although I intend on continuing my schooling (English Teacher, FTW!), I'm gonna have a lot more time on my hands. Well, at least for the summer. Enjoy the long overdue update.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"I'm surprised Cutter's still allowing you to walk on your own." Detective Cyrus Lupo chuckled as she got in the elevator with him.

Connie groaned and replied, "Don't even joke like that! You know I had to stop him from trying to get me a Hoveround? They're for the disabled, not the gestating! It's not funny!"

Okay, yeah it was. Mike had thrown himself headfirst into learning all there was to know about pregnancy and parenting. If he wasn't reading _**1001 Names Guaranteed To Not Get Your Kid's Ass Kicked**_ on his Kindle, then he was making sure that their new place was baby proofed. Her ultrasound pictures were framed and hanging in his office, one after the other. It would eventually become a wall devoted to Peanut (Gabriel or Isabella, depending on gender) from ultrasounds to Prom pictures and wedding photos…

A quiet sob escaped her lips and Lupo nearly got whiplash turning his head as they walked.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby? Are you hungry? Is my cologne gonna do what Bernard's did?"

"Nothing's wrong with the baby or your cologne. I'm just thinking about the future when Peanut's all grown up and getting married…"

"Connie, the kid's not even gonna be here for another 5 months!"

"I know! I didn't say I was being rational…and now that I think about it, I _**could**_ eat."

Both of them cracked up and she passed him a 20.

"Chunky peanut butter and french fries?"

"With Tabasco and pickle slices." she added on to her usual craving, making him groan with amused disgust.

_**/**_

"You know, I read someplace that cocoa butter really doesn't help with stretch marks." she remarked as he joined her on the couch.

Mike shrugged and opened the lotion anyway, putting her legs on his lap. Connie smiled at him and moved his sweatshirt up, revealing her growing baby bump. Mike pressed a fond kiss to the flesh and she ran her fingers through his growing out hair before he got to work.

"I like this. I didn't know your hair was curly."

"It used to be down my shoulders and my bangs covered my eyes.", he confessed.

"Really?"

"Mm-hm. My mom liked it because I looked a lot less like my dad and I liked pissing off the old people. Of course, I ended up shaving myself bald freshmen year of college for a case of beer and 50 bucks."

Connie cracked up and he finished his task, tracing swirling patterns on over her navel. Her morning sickness had finally stopped and her pregnancy had stabilized mostly. He had to be lot more careful as to not hurt her feelings but Mike didn't mind that. After all, it was good practice for Peanut. He wanted to be the best dad he could be and gentle tact was a big part of that. Well, that and taking care of their mommy.

It was a running joke that he'd carry her everywhere if he could but Mike really felt as if he could and would. Connie meant everything to him and now, she was carrying his baby. She'd have to gain the weight, have the stretch marks, _**and**_ give birth! The least he could do was make sure that the apartment was clean and that she had a network of people to be her support when he couldn't be there. If he was to be called a Mother Hen for that, well…someone get him a nest.


End file.
